Why So Hard?
by Prissycatice
Summary: Heechul sedang membutuhkan uang! ada sebuah lowongan yang menyita perhatiannya. gaji besar, jam kerja yang sesuai, dan tempat yang 'suci'. tapi yang dibutuhkan adalah seorang wanita? SiChul. Yaoi fanfiction. update kilat chapter terakhir!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Title: Why So Hard?

Chapter: 1 of 3

Author: Cndy Prissycatice [ prissycatice]

.

.

.

Warning : Yaoi story. SiChul couple

Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya.

Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya.

-######-######-

.

.

.

.

Heechul's P.O.V

.

Huffttt… uangku sudah habis lagi…

Aku menatap halaman dalam dompetku yang hanya menyisakan beberapa lembar uang saja. Menyebalkan saat melihatnya hampir kosong seperti ini. Apa saja sih yang sudah kubeli? Bukannya aku baru menerima gaji 2 minggu yang lalu? Kukemanakan saja uang itu?

Lama-lama aku mulai kesal dengan diriku sendiri. Aku ini boros sekali. Ini berarti aku harus mencari pekerjaan lagi. aku bosan. Kenapa aku selalu dipecat dari tempat kerjaku ya? Ah.. memang kelakuanku buruk sih.

Tapi selama ini yang mau menerimaku hanyalah bar. Memang di sana bebas sih, tidak terlalu banyak peraturan. Kerjanya juga enak. Apalagi dengan gaji yang besar. Tapi terlalu banyak om-om mesum di sana. Mereka sering sekali dengan sengaja menyentuh pantatku. Padahal mereka tahu aku laki-laki. Menyebalkan. Jadi tidak salah kan kalau aku memukul mereka sekali.. dua kali.. eh, tiga kali mungkin? Ah.. aku selalu membuat mereka babak belur…

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Bagaimana aku tidak dipecat kalau aku membuat para tamu babak belur? Kim Heechul super bodoh. Hah.. berhentilah merutuki dirimu. Sekarang kau harus mencari pekerjaan baru. Tapi apa ada tempat yang mau menampung orang sepertiku? Rambut panjang begini…

P.O.V end

.

.

Heechul memandangi sekelilingnya. Begitu banyak orang yang lalu lalang di hadapannya tapi ia tidak mengenal satupun. Pria cantik bertubuh ramping itu kembali menatap dompetnya. Berpikir? Tidak. Ia hanya menatapnya.

Kim Heechul, seorang pria yang hidup tanpa arah dan tujuan. Dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan yang terpencil di sudut kota. Sejak bayi ia sudah berada di sana. Tidak jelas apakah orangtuanya masih hidup atau tidak sampai saat ini, dan jujur saja, Heechul juga tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Bagi orang seperti dirinya yang tidak suka diam dan menikmati hidup yang biasa-biasa saja seperti itu, Heechul memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan saat usianya 15 tahun. Sebenarnya kehidupan luar tidaklah bersahabat dengan anak sekecil itu. Hidup tidaklah semudah yang ia bayangkan. Ia harus memulai kerja kerasnya mulai dari mengantarkan susu dan Koran dari rumah ke rumah sejak pagi hari. Tidakkah lebih menyenangkan di panti?

Memang semuanya terasa begitu mudah. Ingin makan? Sudah tersedia makanan. Punya tempat tidur sendiri yang kapanpun kau mau bisa kau tiduri. Ada televisi, radio, kamar mandi. Sempurna memang, tapi entah mengapa Heechul lebih menikmati kehidupannya yang sekarang. Ia merasa.. lebih bebas. Walaupun hidupnya tidak jelas, punya rumah juga tidak, tidak ada kenalan, apalagi tidak punya uang. Sekarang sudah 9 tahun ia hidup di luar panti. Heechul biasanya menumpang hidup di bar tempat kerjanya. Selain biaya sewa kamar yang cukup murah, ia jadi tidak perlu takut terlambat bekerja.

Setelah memandangi dompetnya cukup lama, Heechul memasukkan dompet itu ke saku celananya. "Harus cari kerja kemana nih?" pikirnya. Ia mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang mulai ramai dipadati para orang yang mau pergi bekerja. "Enaknya kalau aku bisa pakai jas seperti itu. dasi itu kelihatannya mewah sekali." Seorang pegawai kantor baru saja lewat di hadapannya. Heechul memandangi pakaian yang dikenakan pria itu lalu beralih menatap pakaiannya. "Sudahlah" gumamnya. Ia merasa bodoh sekali membandingkan pakaiannya dengan jas, kemeja, dan dasi yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Apa aku harus kerja di bar lagi?" batinnya. "Ah aku bosan juga lama-lama. Sekali-kali aku mau mencari pekerjaan yang dilakukan di siang hari"

Heechul berhenti saat melihat sebuah tembok besar di pinggir jalan dengan beberapa kertas yang menghiasi sisinya. _Dicari. Seorang laki-laki untuk menjadi pegawai toko kami._ "Wah boleh nih" batin Heechul. _Persyaratan pertama, tinggi tidak boleh kurang dari 160 cm._ "Ah aku lolos" pikirnya senang. _Kedua, belum menikah_. "Tentu saja aku belum menikah". _Ketiga, harus bersedia menghafal nama barang-barang di toko beserta kegunaannya._ "Apa yang seperti ini harus ditulis?" Heechul kembali melanjutkan membaca. _Berpenampilan rapi._ "Ah sudah pasti tidak diterima" pikir Heechul.

Ia berpaling ke kertas lainnya "Lagi-lagi berpenampilan rapi. Sudah pasti ditolak kan?" Heechul melihat rambut serta pakaiannya. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai tentu saja membuatnya terlihat berantakan. Laki-laki seharusnya berambut pendek, ia tahu hal itu. tapi Heechul merasa dirinya lebih cocok memiliki rambut yang panjang, jadi dia enggan memotongnya.

Heechul pernah bekerja di sebuah toko buku yang mau menerimanya dengan penampilan seperti itu. Tapi ternyata itu karena sang bos yang diam-diam menaksirnya. Dan Heechul akhirnya memutuskan berhenti sebelum ia menjadi korban kemesuman laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 37 tahunan itu.

Setelah membaca semua kertas yang tertempel di dinding itu, Heechul kembali berjalan. Semua pekerjaan yang ditawarkan itu tidak ada yang cocok di matanya.

"Huaaaaa!" tiba-tiba saja selembar kertas menerpa wajah Heechul. Ia kaget dan langsung mengambil kertas itu. "Apa-apaan sih? Kupikir hantu" dumel Heechul. "Hm? Apa ini?" ia mulai membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. "Dibutuhkan pelayan untuk kafe kami… wah! Gajinya gede nih! Jam kerjanya juga cuma siang sampai sore" Heechul bersemangat membacanya. "Eh? Perem..puan?"

Heechul meremas-remas kertas itu lalu membantingnya ke bawah dengan kencang "Sialan!" umpatnya. Ia berjalan lagi dengan raut wajah kesal. Tapi belum jauh, ia berhenti, menengok ke belakang, lalu kembali ke tempat di mana kertas itu tergeletak. Heechul memungutnya lalu membukanya lagi. "Tidak akan ada pekerjaan sebagus ini. rambutku kan panjang, wajah juga cantik. Selama ini banyak yang salah menilai genderku. Ah bukan, hampir semuanya salah. Bilang saja aku perempuan. Beres kan?"

-######-

.

.

.

"Jadi ini tempatnya?" Heechul menengok-nengok ke dalam sebuah kafe dari kaca depannya. "Ruangannya bagus. Kesannya mewah. Belum buka ya?" pikir Heechul.

"Ada perlu apa ya di toko kami?" sebuah suara datang dari arah belakang Heechul. Heechul langsung menoleh kaget. "Hm? Ah! Mau menjadi pelayan kafe ya?" tanya pria itu setelah melihat kertas yang dipegang Heechul. Wajahnya terlihat gembira.

"Ah iya, ini, tadi aku menemukannya." Jawab Heechul agak canggung. Ia memperhatikan pria di hadapannya. "Bikin kaget saja" batin Heechul

"Ayo masuk, aku akan mewawancaraimu." Pria itu mengambil kunci dari saku bajunya lalu membuka pintu kafe. "Silahkan"

"Ah, permisi" biar bagaimanapun, Heechul harus bersikap sopan kali ini. Dan yang terpenting, ia harus bisa menyamar menjadi seorang wanita. "Anda pemilik kafe ini?"

"Ah bukan, aku hanya manager di sini" jawab pria itu

-#######-

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kurasa bisa. Kau diterima" Pria itu menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Benarkah? Jadi kapan aku mulai bisa kerja?" tanya Heechul senang

Pria itu terlihat berpikir "Hm.. bagaimana kalau hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Te-tentu saja bisa!" seru Heechul bersemangat. Lebih cepat ia bekerja, akan lebih cepat menerima gaji. "Terima kasih banyak ah.. err.. manager?"

Pria itu tertawa kecil "Namaku Leeteuk. Panggil saja Leeteuk. Atau Teukkie kalau kau mau. Untuk wanita manis sepertimu sih tidak apa-apa" pria bernama Leeteuk itu tersenyum.

"Ah.. hahaha" Heechul sebenarnya agak jijik juga dibilang manis. Tapi yah apa boleh buat.

"Sebentar lagi koki kafe ini akan datang. Ganti dulu bajumu dengan seragam ini." Leeteuk memberikan sebuah baju maid kepada Heechul "Ruang gantinya di sana" Leeteuk menunjuk sebuah ruangan. "Tenanglah aku tidak akan mengintip" canda Leeteuk sambil tertawa kecil

Heechul ikut tertawa "Kalau kau sampai mengintip, matilah aku!" batin Heechul. Ia berjalan ke ruang ganti dan mulai mengganti bajunya.

Seorang pria masuk ke dalam kafe. "Kau sudah beli semua bahan makanannya kan?"

"Hei hei. Kau itu baru datang tuan koki. Tidak bisakah kau menyapaku terlebih dulu?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Selamat pagi"

Leeteuk tersenyum "Pagi" balasnya "Aku sudah memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas. Oh iya Siwon, hari ini kita dapat pelayan baru!" ucap Leeteuk

"Kau yakin dia akan lama bekerja?" tanya Siwon.

"Kalau kau bisa merubah sifatmu kurasa iya" jawab Leeteuk. Siwon hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Buka kafenya" ucap Siwon pada Leeteuk, lalu berjalan pergi ke dapur.

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan "Dasar anak itu"

-######-

.

.

.

"Hm.. tidak terlalu buruk juga." Heechul memutar-mutar tubuhnya di depan sebuah cermin besar. Ia memperhatikan dirinya "Aku memang benar-benar cantik" gumamnya "Nah, Kim Heechul siap~"

"Wow, kau cantik sekali" ucap Leeteuk begitu melihat Heechul keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Ah um.. terima kasih" balas Heechul. "Kafenya sudah buka?"

"Baru saja. Tuan koki kita sudah datang. Kalau kau mau melihatnya, dia ada di dapur. Tapi hati-hati ya dengannya"

"Kenapa? Apa dia suka makan manusia?" tanya Heechul sambil tertawa

Leeteuk ikut tertawa "Tidak seburuk itu sih. Tapi dia itu tidak ramah dan gampang marah" bisik Leeteuk.

"Wah, benarkah?" tanya Heechul. Leeteuk mengangguk. "Apa aku bisa akrab dengannya?" pikir Heechul. "Baiklah, aku akan menyapanya ya" Heechul berjalan menuju dapur. "Mana dia? Ah itu.." Heechul terdiam bergitu melihat sosok Siwon yang tengah merapikan beberapa alat masak. "Tubuhnya bagus sekali.. tinggi, tegap.. wajahnya juga tampan.. rahangnya terlihat tegas.. tunggu. Bukankah dia lebih cocok jadi seorang model?" batin Heechul "Atau atlet?" pikirnya.

Siwon yang menyadari ada seseorang selain dirinya di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah Heechul "Hei, siapa kau?" tanya Siwon

"Eh? Ah, aku.. anu.." Heechul tersadar dari lamunannya

"Seragam itu. Pelayan baru?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ah iya, aku pelayan baru di sini. Namaku Kim Heechul. Salam kenal" Heechul membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat. Siwon berjalan mendekati Heechul. Ia berhenti di hadapannya. Lalu mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul. "A-apa yang dia lakukan? Dia mau menciumku?" jantung Heechul mulai berdebar. Pipinya mulai merona. Melihat wajah Siwon sedekat ini entah kenapa membuat tubuhnya serasa kaku. Mata Siwon jelas menatap lurus ke matanya, membuat Heechul membalasnya tanpa sadar.

"Cih!" Siwon menjauhkan wajahnya. "Si bodoh itu. sudah kukatakan untuk mencari pelayan wanita!" dumel Siwon.

"Eh?" Heechul bingung "Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Dia tahu aku ini laki-laki?" pikir Heechul

"Mana dia" Siwon berjalan menuju pintu.

"Eh?" dengan cepat Heechul mengejar Siwon dan menarik tangannya "Kumohon! Jangan beritahu manager!" pinta Heechul

Siwon menoleh "Yang kami butuhkan itu pelayan wanita. Bukan laki-laki" ucap Siwon tegas.

"Aku akan bekerja sebaik mungkin! Kumohon!"

"Tetap saja laki-laki dan wanita itu berbeda" tanpa pemikiran bahwa ia bisa saja menyakiti hati seseorang, Siwon terus mengatakan apa yang dia mau.

"A-aku janji! Aku benar-benar sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan! Aku sedang tidak punya uang. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. aku harus menghidupi diriku sendiri. Jadi kumohon" Heechul menggenggam tangan Siwon.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Heechul "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Apa kau pikir aku akan merasa iba lalu menjadi peduli terhadapmu? Yang benar saja. Memangnya ini drama?"

"Ukh.." Heechul merasa terpojok. "Apa-apaan pria ini? apa dia tidak punya hati?" batin Heechul. "Aku janji akan berusaha keras! Tidak akan ada yang menyadari kalau aku laki-laki. Jadi tolong jangan beritahu manager"

"Sebaiknya kau cari kerja di tempat lain saja" Siwon berusaha melepaskan tangannya

"Tidak ada tempat kerja yang mau menerimaku!" Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kerjamu buruk?" tanya Siwon

Heechul menggeleng cepat "Ini karena penampilanku! Tidak ada tempat kerja yang mau menerimaku selain di.. bar.."

Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya "Kalau begitu bekerja saja di bar" ucapnya

Heechul menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tidak percaya "Pria ini apa-apaan? Seharusnya dia mencegahku kan? Kenapa malah menyuruhku kerja di sana?" batin Heechul.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan anggap ini drama. Ini dunia nyata. Kau akan bertemu dengan banyak orang sepertiku"

Heechul menundukkan kepalanya berpura-pura sedih "Mereka.. sering melakukan pelecehan padaku di sana.. aku tidak tahan.."

"Memang itu resikonya kan?"

"Kau! Kenapa kau bisa setidak peduli itu sih kepada orang lain! Aku mendapat pelecehan seksual kau tahu! Mereka sering dengan sengaja menyentuh tubuhku!" kesal Heechul

"Kenapa aku harus peduli pada kehidupanmu? Kita itu tidak saling kenal. Jadi berhentilah bersikap sok manja kepadaku" Siwon melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku benar-benar ingin bebas dari dunia macam itu tahu! Tidak ada ruginya kan kalau kau tutup mulut dan merahasiakan hal ini! kau akan tetap digaji oleh pemilik kafe ini! kita sama-sama bekerja! Anggap saja aku temanmu!" ucap Heechul

Siwon menatap Heechul. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani membentak-bentak dirinya seperti ini. "Kenapa kalian ribut di dapur?" tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk masuk ke dalam dapur. Membuat Heechul panik. "Apa dia dengar pembicaraan kami?" batin Heechul takut

"Tadi ada serangga. Dia jadi berteriak-teriak panik. Sudah sana keluar. Kau mengganggu" kata Siwon sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Oh begitu.. kau benar-benar manis Heechul" ucap Leeteuk "Bersikaplah baik padanya" bisik Leeteuk di telinga Siwon sebelum ia keluar dari dapur.

"Kau.. tidak melaporkanku..?"

Siwon menatap Heechul tanpa ekspresi "Dengan satu syarat". Heechul mengerutkan keningnya "Kau harus berpura-pura menjadi pacarku"

Heechul hanya bisa diam menatap Siwon. Sesaat pikirannya berhenti. "Aku tidak salah dengar? Pacar?" tanyanya. Siwon mengangguk. "Pacar? Kau tahu kan aku laki-laki?" Heechul mengangkat sebelah alis matanya

"Kau berpura-pura jadi wanita kan? Jadi tidak masalah" balas Siwon

"Untuk apa melakukan itu?" tanya Heechul

"Agar tidak ada lagi wanita genit di kafe yang berusaha mendekatiku" jawab Siwon

"Apa kau sepopuler itu?"

"Begitulah. Rata-rata tamu yang datang hanya untuk berkenalan denganku atau Leeteuk dengan dalih membeli makanan atau minuman di kafe ini. Aku sedikit jengah. Kalau mereka tahu aku punya pacar, mungkin bisa sedikit berkurang"

Heechul berpikir. Mencerna baik-baik tawaran Siwon "Deal! Aku akan berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu!"

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

.

wahaha dua ff saya dihapus sama FFn. Save Our Queen dan My Jealousy Boyfriend. jadi bagi kalian yang membaca kedua ff itu saya mau minta maaf karena kalian tidak akan menemukan ff itu lagi ^^

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Title: Why So Hard?

Chapter: 2 of 3

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

.

Warning : Yaoi story. SiChul couple

Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya.

Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya.

-######-######-

.

.

.

"_Kau.. tidak melaporkanku..?"_

_Siwon menatap Heechul tanpa ekspresi "Dengan satu syarat". Heechul mengerutkan keningnya "Kau harus berpura-pura menjadi pacarku"_

_Heechul hanya bisa diam menatap Siwon. Sesaat pikirannya berhenti. "Aku tidak salah dengar? Pacar?" tanyanya. Siwon mengangguk. "Pacar? Kau tahu kan aku laki-laki?" Heechul mengangkat sebelah alis matanya_

"_Kau berpura-pura jadi wanita kan? Jadi tidak masalah" balas Siwon_

"_Untuk apa melakukan itu?" tanya Heechul_

"_Agar tidak ada lagi wanita genit di kafe yang berusaha mendekatiku" jawab Siwon_

"_Apa kau sepopuler itu?"_

"_Begitulah. Rata-rata tamu yang datang hanya untuk berkenalan denganku atau Leeteuk dengan dalih membeli makanan atau minuman di kafe ini. Aku sedikit jengah. Kalau mereka tahu aku punya pacar, mungkin bisa sedikit berkurang"_

_Heechul berpikir. Mencerna baik-baik tawaran Siwon "Deal! Aku akan berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu!"_

-########-########-

.

.

.

"Baguslah. Sekarang mulailah bekerja. Dan jangan mencari masalah" ucap Siwon. "Oh ya, siapa namamu tadi?"

"Heechul, Kim Heechul" jawab Heechul.

"Aku Choi Siwon"

Setelah bekerja di sana selama beberapa jam, Heechul menjadi mengerti situasinya. Memang benar, para tamu yang kebanyakan wanita itu hanya datang ke kafe untuk melihat Siwon atau Leeteuk. Mereka bahkan sering kali tidak melihat dengan baik daftar menu dan akibatnya mereka selalu memilih menu pertama yang ada di dalam daftar. Mereka lebih fokus menatap Leeteuk yang berdiri di kasir. Atau sesekali pergi ke toilet agar bisa melihat Siwon di dapur. (Kalau ingin pergi ke toilet, kau akan melewati dapur terlebih dahulu)

"Mereka semua cantik kok, apa tidak ada wanita yang bisa memikat hatinya?" pikir Heechul heran. Ia berjalan ke tempat Leeteuk saat sudah tidak ada pesanan lagi. "Apa aku pelayan pertama yang bekerja di sini?" tanya Heechul

"Hm? Tidak juga. Sudah ada beberapa. Tapi semua pelayan itu ternyata penggemar berat Siwon. Mereka bukannya bekerja malah lebih sering diam di dapur memperhatikan Siwon memasak. Jadi para tamu kesal karena harus menunggu makanan mereka terlalu lama dan akibatnya Siwon menjadi murka kepada para pelayan itu dan terpaksa kami harus memecatnya"

"Benarkah begitu? Bukannya para tamu itu marah karena merasa cemburu pelayan itu terus mendekati Siwon? Mereka mana memikirkan makanan yang mereka pesan tanpa lihat menu begitu." batin Heechul.

"Siwon itu terlalu tampan. Tidak cocok jadi koki. Seharusnya dia jadi model atau bintang film saja" ucap Heechul "Aku bahkan tidak percaya dia bisa memasak"

Leeteuk tertawa "Dia bisa marah loh kalau mendengar ucapanmu" kata Leeteuk. "Kau tidak jatuh hati padanya?"

"Hm? Aku? Aku tidak mau jatuh hati pada pria yang diperebutkan seperti itu. nanti tubuhku bisa hancur terinjak-injak para penggemar yang mau minta tanda tangannya" ucap Heechul. Heechul memang pintar merangkai kata. Hidup di bar bertahun-tahun membuatnya mengerti bagaimana cara merayu, menarik pengunjung, dan melakukan pembicaraan yang menyenangkan agar cepat akrab dengan tamu.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku tidak punya kesempatan dong?" canda Leeteuk

Heechul tertawa kecil "Yang benar saja. Kita kan sama-sama pria" batin Heechul

Tiba-tiba Siwon keluar dari dapur dengan sebuah piring yang berisikan makanan. Semua tamu langsung menatap Siwon. Ada yang malu-malu, ada yang menatapnya tanpa tahu malu, bahkan sampai ada yang histeris melihat kedatangannya. Wajar saja. Hal seperti ini jarang sekali terjadi. Ini kejadian langka karena Siwon jarang mau keluar dari dapur.

"Hm? Kenapa Siwon? Ada masalah?" tanya Leeteuk

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku? Kau tidak perlu keluar. Ini kan tugasku untuk ke dapur dan memberikannya kepada tamu" ucap Heechul. "Siwon sialan. Apa dia mau aku dipecat?" batin Heechul. Ia berjalan ke arah Siwon "Sini, berikan padaku" tambahnya "Memangnya ada pesanan? Perasaan udah semua" pikir Heechul

"Ini kubuat khusus untukmu. dimakan sampai habis ya." Siwon menyerahkan piring berisi makanan itu kepada Heechul lalu mengusap-usap kepala Heechul sambil tersenyum

Para tamu yang melihat hal itu langsung berteriak histeris. Ada yang menangis sampai ada yang menggigit tisu saking kesalnya. Bagaimana tidak? Pangeran pujaan mereka yang tidak pernah bersikap ramah kepada wanita itu tersenyum kepada seorang gadis? Yah, paling tidak, mereka menganggap Heechul sebagai seorang gadis.

Tidak berbeda dengan Heechul. Matanya membulat melihat tingkah laku Siwon. Tapi dengan cepat ia sadar. Ini sandiwara mereka! Heechul langsung berpura-pura menunduk malu "Terima kasih oppa.. tapi jangan seperti ini di depan para tamu.."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh bersikap ramah kepada pacarku sendiri? Hm?" Siwon mengecup pipi Heechul

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" para tamu semakin histeris melihatnya. Mereka menangis lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Leeteuk pun hanya bisa menyaksikan pemandangan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya itu dalam diam namun dengan mata yang membulat besar.

Berbeda dengan semua tamu, pipi Heechul kini merona merah "O-Oppa! jangan meledekku!" ucapnya. Heechul langsung berlari ke dapur sambil membawa makanan yang tadi diberikan oleh Siwon.

"Pacarku manis sekali" bisik Siwon. Sengaja sedikit lebih kencang agar para tamu super genit itu mendengarnya. lalu ia menyusul Heechul masuk ke dapur

"Siapa wanita itu? wanita itu pacar Siwon! Siapa dia!" Leeteuk langsung mendapat serangan pertanyaan dari para tamu.

-######-

.

.

.

"Siwon sialan. Dia tidak perlu mencium pipiku kan!" Heechul mengelap pipinya dengan punggung telapak tangannya. Ia membayangkan ulang kejadian di mana bibir Siwon tepat menyentuh pipinya lalu wajahnya kembali merah merona. "Aish!"

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi merah seperti itu?" Siwon yang baru masuk dapur langsung bertanya

Heechul menoleh dan langsung menutupi kedua pipinya "Ini gara-gara kamu! Ngapain pakai acara cium pipi segala?" bisik Heechul

Siwon berjalan mendekat "Biar lebih meyakinkan. Perlu alasan lain?" tanya Siwon santai.

"Yack! Aku malu setengah mati tahu!" bisik Heechul lagi. Pipinya makin merona.

Siwon mengelus pipi Heechul "Rasanya seperti mencium pipi seorang gadis" katanya

"Di-diam!"

"Cepat lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Keluar sana!" suruh Siwon

Mau tidak mau Heechul keluar dari dapur. Dan saat melihat itu, para tamu wanita yang tadi berteriak histeris langsung mengepungnya "Kamu pacarnya Siwon-sshi! Sejak kapan!"

"eh.. anu.. itu.."

"Lihat! Masih cantikan aku!" seru seorang gadis sambil menangis

"Eh.. ah, jangan menangis.." Heechul paling tidak tega melihat seorang gadis menangis

"Maaf, tolong jangan seperti ini kepada pelayan kami" Leeteuk berdiri di depan Heechul dan mencoba untuk melindunginya. "Kumohon kalian duduk ya" ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Beberapa orang terpesona lalu duduk namun beberapa lainnya tetap bersikeras berdiri di sana karena mereka benar-benar menyukai Siwon dan tidak rela ada wanita lain yang memiliki Siwon.

"Aku tidak terima!" teriak seorang wanita. Ia mengarahkan pukulan kepada Heechul. Heechul refleks memejamkan matanya. Hampir dekat, seseorang menangkap tangan itu.

"Tolong jangan bersikap kasar kepada pacarku" ucap Siwon, orang yang menahan tangan wanita itu. Siwon menatap tajam wanita di hadapannya. Wanita itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya takut, namun ia juga bahagia karena Siwon menggenggam tangannya.

"Siwon.." gumam Heechul "Sok keren banget sih!" batinnya.

Siwon menarik tubuh Heechul ke dalam pelukannya dan membuat mata semua orang membulat. "Kalau sampai ada yang menyakitinya, kalian akan berhadapan denganku!" ancam Siwon

-######-

.

.

.

"Hari pertama yang benar-benar buruk.." Heechul menghela napasnya dengan wajah super lelah. Kafe sudah tutup, Sudah jam pulang. Heechul sudah mengganti pakaiannya namun ia masih diam di dalam kafe sambil memikirkan di mana dia akan tidur malam ini.

"Kenapa Heechul? Tidak pulang? Ayo biar kuantar" Leeteuk menawarkan diri. Pria bernama Leeteuk ini memang sangat baik hati.

"Ah, bolehkah aku menginap di kafe malam ini?" tanya Heechul. Leeteuk hanya diam tidak mengerti. "Sebenarnya aku tidak punya tempat tinggal tetap. Besok pagi aku akan mencari tempat tinggal, tapi kumohon, bolehkah aku bermalam di sini?" pinta Heechul.

"Tidak bisa. Kalau malam sangat berbahaya. Daerah ini rawan. Sering ada pria mesum yang berjalan lewat sini dalam kondisi mabuk. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan wanita manis sepertimu menjadi korban pelecehan seperti itu." ucap Leeteuk dengan raut wajah cemas.

Heechul tertegun. Betapa baiknya pria di hadapannya ini. "Ini baru Pria yang keren. Kalau Siwon, yang benar saja, dia bahkan tidak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan Leeteuk! Neraka dan surga!" batin Heechul.

"Kenapa masih pada di sini. Cepat keluar dan tutup kafenya!" suruh Siwon.

"Siwon. Ternyata pacarmu tidak punya tempat tinggal" kata Leeteuk.

Siwon menatap Heechul yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin kabur. "Dia bohong. Dia sebenarnya tinggal bersamaku. Dia cuma tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya." Ucap Siwon.

Mata Heechul membulat sementara pipi Leeteuk merona "Jadi kalian tinggal bersama? Astaga, aku baru tahu kau punya pacar dan bahkan kalian tinggal bersama dalam satu atap?"

Siwon mendecih "Aku tahu reaksimu, makanya aku suruh dia tutup mulut" ucap Siwon. "Ayo pulang. Dan kau, pastikan pintunya terkunci dengan benar!" Siwon menarik tangan Heechul keluar dari kafe.

-#####-

.

.

.

"Caramu berpakaian sangat menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah makhluk yang berasal dari Bar" ucap Siwon.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Heechul memperhatikan pakaiannya. "Memang sih" batinnya. "Apa kita akan benar-benar ke rumahmu?" tanya Heechul. Heechul berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Siwon.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, sana cari tempat tinggal" Heechul menggembungkan pipinya mendengar kata-kata Siwon.

.

.

Heechul P.O.V

.

Pria ini.. dasar. Kenapa ketus sekali sih? Aku kan cuma bertanya. Apa sifatnya memang buruk sejak lahir? Tadi aku mencicipi masakannya. Memang benar-benar enak. Tidak bisa kubayangkan pria menyebalkan seperti ini yang membuatnya. Untung saja sikapnya tidak masuk ke dalam masakannya.

Tapi kalau dilihat, dia memang sangat tampan. Apa benar ada pria setampan ini di korea? Andai aku wanita, aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi kalau lihat sikapnya, mungkin aku akan berpikir lagi.

"Hei, kenapa dari tadi menatapku terus?"

Eh? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku menatapnya? Apa dia punya mata ketiga? "Kau, tampan ya" ucapku. Aku tidak bohong kan? Aku memang sedang memujinya di dalam pikiranku.

"Jangan bodoh, kalau aku tidak tampan, kafe kita tidak akan laku" yang benar saja! Pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Tapi tunggu, kenapa dia bicara seperti itu?

"Tidak, kafe kita laku karena masakanmu sangat enak. Enak sekali. Aku suka. Kafe kita laku bukan karena kau tampan saja." aku tersenyum menatapnya. Ah, aku benar-benar jujur.

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon berhenti berjalan lalu menatapku. Eh..? wajahnya.. Siwon menatapku dengan mata membulat, pipi merona, dan dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat.. gembira?

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Siwon kepadaku. Suaranya bergetar…

P.O.V end

.

.

Heechul menatap Siwon dengan pipi yang agak bersemu lalu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Dengan cepat Siwon menarik lengan Heechul lalu memeluk tubuh ramping pria cantik itu. ia memeluknya cukup erat. Heechul hanya bisa balas memeluknya dan mengusap-usap punggung Siwon pelan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" batin Heechul

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Heechul dengan senyuman yang merekah. "Aku bahagia mendengarnya!"

"Ah.. aku juga.." gumam Heechul. Entah kenapa perasaannya turut bahagia melihat Siwon bahagia seperti itu. Baru kali ini Heechul merasakan yang seperti ini. Tidak ada kebahagiaan seperti ini di bar. Yang ada hanyalah dentuman musik keras, bau alkohol di mana-mana, dan segudang pemandangan mesum di setiap sisi bar. Tidak pernah ada tawa bahagia, yang ada hanyalah senyuman yang diperuntukkan agar bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak mungkin dari para tamu. Ternyata dunia tidak sesempit kelihatannya. Masih banyak hal yang belum diketahui oleh seorang Kim Heechul. Dan Heechul bahagia bisa mengetahui hal itu.

-######-

.

.

.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Heechul begitu mereka sampai di depan sebuah apartemen sederhana, sangat sederhana.

"Aku menyewa satu kamar di tempat ini" Siwon menekan tombol kode kunci apartemennya.

"Masih menggunakan kode untuk membuka pintu? Kuno sekali.." pikir Heechul.

Pintu terbuka dan Siwon masuk ke dalamnya. "Kenapa? Jelek? Memang. Tidak suka? Sana pergi mencari tempat yang lebih baik" Siwon berniat menutup pintu 'Rumah'nya.

"Eh?" dengan cepat Heechul melangkah masuk ke dalam 'Rumah' Siwon. "Aku kan tidak bilang semua yang kau katakan" protes Heechul. "Kemana senyuman manisnya tadi? Kenapa kembali menyebalkan seperti ini?" pikirnya.

"Wajahmu sudah mengatakannya. Ruangannya memang kecil. Sepadan untuk harga sewanya yang murah" ucap Siwon.

"kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Heechul. Ia memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan "Rapi sekali. Benar-benar mencerminkan dirinya" batin Heechul.

"Kau lihat ada orang lain di sini? Tentu aku tinggal sendiri. di sini hanya ada satu tempat tidur." Siwon membuka jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Jadi dia secara tidak langsung ingin bilang 'Karena hanya ada satu tempat tidur, kau tidur di sofa dan aku tidur di kamar.' Begitu? Ya, aku mengerti kok" batin Heechul. "Aku akan tidur di sofa"

"Nanti sofaku bisa rusak. Kau tidur di kamar bersamaku. Cuma ingin memberitahu agar kau tidak kaget" mendengar ucapan Siwon, Entah mengapa pipi Heechul kembali merona. Apa karena ia terlalu lama tinggal di bar, otaknya menjadi berpikiran yang bukan-bukan? "Kenapa pipimu merah seperti itu? kau membayangkan aku menyerangmu?" tanya Siwon. Ia tersenyum licik sambil mengambil sebotol air putih dari dalam lemari es.

"Si-siapa yang!" Heechul jadi salah tingkah. Serangan yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Wah, ternyata benar? Kau mesum sekali" Ucap Siwon yang langsung meneguk minumannya. Siwon berjalan mendekati Heechul, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Heechul lalu berbisik "Maaf, tapi aku tidak berniat menyentuh seseorang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama denganku, tuan Kim Heechul"

"A-aku juga tidak mau" balas Heechul "Hanya karena aku pernah tinggal di bar dan menjadi pelayan di sana, bukan berarti aku memiliki harga diri serendah itu, tuan koki menyebalkan" Heechul menatap Siwon dengan tatapan menantang

Siwon tersenyum melihatnya "Aku suka tatapan matamu. Tetaplah begitu"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…..

.

.

.

sekali lagi saya katakan, ff saya yang Save our queen dan My jealousy boyfriend sudah dihapus oleh pihak ffn. saya minta maaf kepada readers yang membaca ff itu

.

.

.

.


	3. New Chapter 3

.

.

.

Title: Why So Hard?

Chapter: 3 of 3

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

.

Warning : Yaoi story. SiChul couple

Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya.

Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya.

-######-######-

.

.

.

"_Jadi dia secara tidak langsung ingin bilang 'Karena hanya ada satu tempat tidur, kau tidur di sofa dan aku tidur di kamar.' Begitu? Ya, aku mengerti kok" batin Heechul. "Aku akan tidur di sofa"_

"_Nanti sofaku bisa rusak. Kau tidur di kamar bersamaku. Cuma ingin memberitahu agar kau tidak kaget" mendengar ucapan Siwon, Entah mengapa pipi Heechul kembali merona. Apa karena ia terlalu lama tinggal di bar sehingga otaknya menjadi berpikiran yang bukan-bukan? "Kenapa pipimu merah seperti itu? kau membayangkan aku menyerangmu?" tanya Siwon. Ia tersenyum licik sambil mengambil sebotol air putih dari dalam lemari es._

"_Si-siapa yang!" Heechul jadi salah tingkah. Serangan yang begitu tiba-tiba._

"_Wah, ternyata benar? Kau mesum sekali" Ucap Siwon yang langsung meneguk minumannya. Siwon berjalan mendekati Heechul, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Heechul lalu berbisik "Maaf, tapi aku tidak berniat menyentuh seseorang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama denganku, tuan Kim Heechul"_

"_A-aku juga tidak mau" balas Heechul "Hanya karena aku pernah tinggal di bar dan menjadi pelayan di sana, bukan berarti aku memiliki harga diri serendah itu, tuan koki menyebalkan" Heechul menatap Siwon dengan tatapan menantang_

_Siwon tersenyum melihatnya "Aku suka tatapan matamu. Tetaplah begitu"_

-#######-########-

.

.

.

Suara-suara sibuk di dapur mulai terdengar. Seseorang tengah memasak dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk pagi ini. Siwon dengan tenang mencampur adukkan bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah dipotong-potongnya. Setelah selesai, makanan itu ditaruhnya ke dua buah piring datar di atas meja makan.

Siwon melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi hari. Ia mencuci perkakas yang baru saja digunakannya untuk memasak lalu berjalan menuju kamar. Dilihatnya Heechul masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Selimut masih menutupi tubuhnya sebatas bahu dengan posisi tidur menyamping menghadapnya.

"Apa anak ini benar-benar pria? Kalau sedang tidur seperti ini kelihatan seperti wanita sekali. kulit putih mulus dengan rambut yang panjang terurai, bibir soft pink dan tubuh yang ramping. Tuhan kau jahat sekali menciptakan seorang pria seperti ini." batin Siwon sambil memperhatikan Heechul.

Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menepuk-nepuk tubuh Heechul pelan. "Hei, bangun" ucap Siwon. Heechul hanya bergumam tidak jelas. "Hei, bangun. Kim Heechul, ini sudah siang" Siwon kembali menepuk-nepuk tubuh Heechul

"Sebentar lagi.. aku masih ngantuk.. kau tahu kan aku tidak tidur seharian kemarin… mmhhh.." gumam Heechul dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan tidak merubah posisi tidurnya sedikitpun.

"Tidak tidur seharian?" bingung Siwon. "Oh.. kalau begitu, malam sebelum dia bekerja di kafe dia masih kerja di bar? Lalu paginya langsung bekerja di kafe?" pikir Siwon. Ia menatap wajah Heechul "Anak ini hebat sekali. Pasti lelah bekerja dalam kondisi tubuh seperti itu. pantas saja pulang kemarin dia langsung tidur." Batinnya.

Siwon menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi Heechul. Memperhatikan setiap lekukan wajah pria cantik itu. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Tidak akan enak kalau sudah dingin. Ayo bangun" ucap Siwon

"Mmhh.. tidak mau.. aku belum pernah merasakan kasur seempuk ini.. biarkan aku bermimpi indah seperti ini sebentar lagi.." balas Heechul masih dalam keadaan tidur.

Siwon tertegun "Kasihan sekali anak ini. tidak pernah merasakan kasur seempuk ini?" batin Siwon. "Tidak ada kata 'Pemalas' dalam hidupku" Siwon mengangkat tubuh Heechul lalu menaruhnya dipundaknya

"Ahhh! Kita mau kemana? Bantalku.. kasurku.. selimutku… hueenngg…" Heechul mencoba menggapai-gapai sesuatu dengan mata yang masih terkatup rapat.

"Semua itu milikku tahu. Enak saja ngaku-ngaku" balas Siwon. Heechul masih terus mengigau dan meracau tentang bantal, selimut, dan semacamnya. Siwon menggendong Heechul memasuki kamar mandinya. Mengambil air dengan telapak tangannya yang bebas, lalu mengusapkannya ke wajah Heechul.

"Uph! Uaaahhh!" Heechul berontak. "Air! Uh! Basah!" ia mulai mengelap wajahnya dan akhirnya matanya terbuka juga.

Siwon tersenyum menyadari Heechul sudah bangun. "Selamat pagi Heechul" sapanya.

Heechul langsung mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh Siwon, membuatnya jadi sedikit turun dari gendongan Siwon. Heechul menatap Siwon dengan mata bulatnya "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku pada pagi buta seperti ini Siwon!" kesal Heechul

Siwon tersenyum lalu mengelap sisa air di wajah Heechul dengan telapak tangannya yang besar "Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan" ucapnya "Tidurmu semalam nyenyak sekali sepertinya sampai tidak sadar memeluk tubuhku dengan erat semalaman"

Pipi Heechul merona mendengarnya. "Apa benar yang dia katakan? Aku memeluknya semalaman? Tapi itu kan sedang tidur! Aku mana tahu apa yang kulakukan!" batin Heechul. Tanpa sadar Heechul meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan hal itu membuat Siwon tertawa.

"Kau ini memang lucu sekali. seperti seorang gadis yang sedang ketahuan jatuh cinta di depan orang yang disukainya." Siwon tertawa kecil sambil mengatakannya.

"Ya-Yack!"

Kejadian di pagi hari itu membuat pipi Heechul terus merona bahkan ketika ia bekerja di kafe. Masih sama seperti kemarin, ia masih diserbu dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang tidak mengenakkan dari para tamu. Tapi Heechul tidak ingin ambil pusing masalah itu. Toh itu hanya sandiwara. Dia bukanlah pacar Siwon yang sebenarnya. Jadi untuk apa memusingkannya?

Semakin lama, Heechul semakin terbiasa dan mulai menyukai kehidupannya yang sekarang. Tidak usah menghirup bau rokok dan minuman keras lagi, tidak ada suara berisik lagi, dan tidak ada yang menyentuh tubuhnya dengan sembarangan lagi.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu sejak Heechul pertama kali bekerja di kafe. Itu berarti sudah tiga bulan juga Siwon dan Heechul hidup bersama. Semuanya baik-baik, memang sering terjadi masalah atau keributan kecil, tapi Heechul menyukainya.

"Siwon, aku senang bisa tinggal serumah dengan orang sepertimu." Ucap Heechul saat Siwon dan Heechul tengah makan malam bersama di meja makan di rumah Siwon.

"Kau orang yang berisik. Berantakan" balas Siwon yang lalu menyuap makanannya lagi.

Heechul menggembungkan pipinya lalu tersenyum "Kau yakin aku tidak perlu membayar?" tanyanya. Heechul selalu memikirkannya. Ia sudah bertanya kepada Siwon berulang kali apakah ia memang benar-benar tidak perlu membayar biaya sewa kamar dan lain-lain? Heechul bahkan tidak pernah membayar biaya makanan yang selalu disiapkan oleh Siwon. Bila biasanya Heechul senang berada dalam posisi seperti itu, entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa memiliki hutang.

"Kau itu kan sedang berpura-pura menjadi pacarku. Jadi tidak usah memusingkan hal-hal seperti itu" jawab Siwon tanpa menatap Heechul dan terus melahap makanannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Heechul merasakan hentakan keras. Hentakan keras itu berasal dari jantungnya sedetik setelah Siwon mengucapkan kalimat "Berpura-pura menjadi pacarku". Heechul terdiam menggenggam sendok yang sedang digunakannya. Seperti rasa sakit, tapi Heechul tidak mengerti.

"Nanti makan malammu keburu dingin. Cepat habiskan" suruh Siwon.

"Ah.." Heechul menatap lurus-lurus ke Siwon yang berada tepat di hadapannya "Ah iya. Makan malam hari ini enak sekali loh" Heechul tersenyum semangat mengatakannya.

"Aku tahu itu" balas Siwon.

Heechul memegangi dada kirinya "Ada apa tadi? Jantungku seperti diremas. Sakit.. apa aku kurang minum ya?" pikirnya

-######-

.

.

.

Heechul dan Siwon banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Semakin lama mereka semakin akrab. Mereka sering belanja untuk keperluan kafe bersama, belanja untuk makan malam bersama, dan menonton televisi di atas sofa yang sama.

Sebenarnya Heechullah yang merasa ingin selalu dekat dengan Siwon. Entahlah, tapi Heechul merasa nyaman saat ia berada di dekat pria bertubuh tegap itu. Heechul dari dulu tidak memiliki teman. Ia tidak pernah dekat dengan orang lain. Walau sudah bekerja selama 9 tahun di bar, tetap saja ia sendirian karena Heechul selalu berpindah-pindah kerja dari bar satu ke bar lainnya. Jadi wajar saja kan kalau sekarang ia merasa memiliki seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya dan ingin terus berada di sisinya?

Awalnya Siwon sering marah-marah karena merasa Heechul selalu membuntutinya seperti anak kecil, tapi lama kelamaan ia lelah juga melarang karena biar sudah dilarang seperti apapun Heechul tetap mengikutinya.

Pernah suatu hari Heechul sakit dan hal itu membuat Siwon panik bukan main. Siwon juga orang yang terbiasa hidup sendiri. bila ia sakit, ia hanya perlu minum obat dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur setengah hari, lalu kondisinya akan kembali baik seperti sedia kala. Tapi saat melihat Heechul yang sepertinya sangat sulit bernapas, dengan wajah pucat, tubuh lemas, dan keringat yang membanjir, Siwon menjadi berlari ke sana kemari untuk mengambil obat-obatan yang ia miliki dengan panik, membuat kompresan, bahkan sampai memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Heechul.

Saat dokter mengatakan "Dia baik-baik saja, tenanglah" Siwon baru bisa bernapas lega. Heechul tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia senang karena baru kali ini ada orang yang sangat mencemaskan dirinya. Dan setelah dokter itu pergi, Siwon akan berlutut di lantai tepat di sebelah kasur, menggenggam tangan Heechul, lalu menundukkan kepalanya sambil berkata "Syukurlah…"

Hidup bersama Heechul membuat Siwon perlahan-lahan memperbaiki sifat buruknya. Tanpa disadarinya Heechul memaksanya untuk berperilaku menjadi seorang pria yang baik. Heechul akan balas memarahi Siwon bila Siwon membentaknya, baru kali ini ada yang seperti itu, dan Siwon mulai merasa bahwa 'Dibentak itu ternyata rasanya tidak enak' dan ia mulai berhenti membentak walau tidak selalu berhasil.

Tidak ada lagi kata 'Tidak peduli' seperti dulu. Hal itu terbukti dari betapa gusarnya Siwon ketika Heechul belum juga pulang ke 'rumah' setelah sekitar 2 jam yang lalu ia bilang akan pergi membeli sesuatu untuk keperluannya. Siwon akan terus mondar mandir di depan pintu apartemen sambil melirik jam tangan yang dipakainya.

Heechul akan bingung saat ia baru pulang dan melihat Siwon seperti itu lalu bertanya "Sedang apa kamu?". Dan saat melihat bahwa Heechul sudah pulang Siwon akan langsung memarahinya habis-habisan dan membuat Heechul hanya bisa bengong tidak mengerti kenapa Siwon marah-marah tidak jelas seperti itu. Saat Siwon sudah kehabisan napasnya Heechul akan tertawa. Siwon akan menatap Heechul lalu berkata "Lain kali jangan pergi sendirian. Aku akan ikut" dan hal itu akan membuat Heechul tersenyum terharu lalu melompat memeluk Siwon.

"Ternyata tidak buruk juga kalau sedikit ramai" kata Siwon saat Siwon dan Heechul tengah menonton tv dan duduk di atas sebuah sofa yang sama.

Heechul menatap Siwon "Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu" setuju Heechul sambil tertawa

-######-

.

.

.

"Leeteuk, kau tahu siapa wanita itu?" Heechul bertanya kepada Leeteuk sambil menunjuk salah satu tamu di kafe.

Leeteuk mengikuti arah tunjuk Heechul. "Ya aku tahu, kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Dari tadi Siwon memperhatikannya terus. Aku penasaran" jawab Heechul. Leeteuk terlihat ragu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Heechul menyadarinya lalu berkata "Aku tidak akan membocorkannya kepada Siwon"

Setelah cukup lama berpikir Leeteuk akhirnya mau bicara "Dia orang yang dari dulu disukai Siwon. namanya Im Yoona." Heechul kaget mendengarnya. Lalu Leeteuk kembali bicara "Siwon menyukainya secara sepihak. Mereka berteman sejak kecil. Tapi ternyata Yoona menyukai orang lain. Siwon yang mengetahui hal itu jadi enggan menemui Yoona. Yoona sering datang ke sini untuk menemui Siwon tapi Siwon tidak pernah mau menemuinya. Maaf untuk mengatakan hal ini padamu Heechul.. tapi kurasa Siwon masih menyukainya sampai sekarang. Setiap Yoona datang Siwon akan terus memperhatikannya dari kaca dapur dengan raut wajah sedih, wajah rindu.."

Air mata mengalir di pipi Heechul. Melihat itu Leeteuk langsung panik "Ma-maaf! Padahal kau pacarnya! Maafkan aku!" Leeteuk sangat merasa bersalah karena telah mengatakannya "Ja-jangan menangis Heechul! Kumohon!"

Heechul langsung membekap mulut Leeteuk. "Sssstttt.. tidak apa-apa. Leeteuk, sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Aku ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan ini" mata Leeteuk membulat mendengarnya. "Bukan, bukan karena kejadian ini. Tapi sebenarnya aku laki-laki. Aku telah membohongimu.. maaf.. sebaiknya aku berhenti sekarang sebelum aku merasa lebih sulit untuk pergi. Sampaikan maafku untuk Siwon juga ya. Ah iya, aku tidak akan mengambil gajiku bulan ini, anggap saja aku membeli baju ini" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Heechul berlari keluar dari kafe sambil terus menangis.

"Dia.. laki-laki?" Leeteuk tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

Heechul terus berlari ke apartemen Siwon sambil menangis. Setelah sampai, ia langsung mengetik kode pintu dan masuk ke dalam. "Hhh.. bodohnya aku.. kenapa sedih sekali saat mengetahuinya..? Siwon mencintai wanita itu.. tentu saja, wanita yang sangat cantik.. kenapa.. aku harus jatuh cinta padanya..?" Heechul menangis tanpa suara dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya, menurun melewati dagunya dan jatuh membasahi lantai.

Dengan cepat Heechul merapikan baju-bajunya dan barangnya yang berada di dalam apartemen Siwon. Setelah ia mengganti pakaian maid yang tengah dikenakannya, Heechul bergegas keluar dari rumah itu. berlari sekuat-kuatnya tanpa berpikir kemana ia harus melangkah.

-######-

.

.

.

"Kau bilang dia berhenti! Berhenti bekerja dari sini!" Siwon membentak Leeteuk.

"Dia bilang.. dia bilang dia itu sebenarnya laki-laki" ucap Leeteuk dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Siwon menggebrak meja dapur "Aku tahu itu!" lalu ia berlari keluar dari dapur

"Dia.. tahu..?" bingung Leeteuk.

"Siwon!" Yoona memanggil Siwon saat melihatnya keluar dari dapur. Siwon menoleh kepada Yoona sebentar lalu kembali berlari keluar kafe, menuju apartemennya.

"Tidak ada.. barang-barangnya sudah tidak ada.." gumam Siwon saat ia memeriksa seluruh ruangan apartemennya. Tangannya mengepal kesal "KIM HEECHUL!"

-#######-

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Heechul pergi dari kafe dan kehidupan Siwon. ia kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, bekerja di sebuah bar seperti dulu. "Hei, berikan aku rokok!" ucap seorang tamu.

"Baik!" ucap seorang pelayan wanita "Wah, rokoknya habis, bagaimana ini?" pelayan wanita itu membuka kotak rokok yang telah kosong.

"Kenapa?" tanya Heechul

"Rokoknya habis! Bagaimana ini? pelanggan itu pasti akan marah" pelayan wanita itu mulai gemetar

"Tenang saja, biar aku yang belikan" Heechul mengusap kepala gadis itu. "Bos, biar aku belikan sebentar, tunggu ya!" seru Heechul kepada tamu yang meminta rokok

"Jangan lama-lama!" balas pelanggan itu

"Baiklah!" seru Heechul sambil tertawa lalu keluar dari Bar. "Uh.. dingin sekali.. seharusnya aku memakai jaket.. ta..di…" Heechul berhenti bicara. "Kenapa.. kau.. bisa ada di si..ni..?" matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat seseorang di hadapannya.

"Kim Heechul. Kau datang sebagai seorang pelayan wanita di kafeku. Orang pertama yang berani membentakku. Orang yang memberikan banyak masalah dalam kehidupanku. Orang yang tidur seranjang denganku setiap hari. Orang yang membuatku harus membuat dua jatah makan di pagi, siang dan malam hari. Orang yang menonton tv di atas sofa yang sama denganku. Orang yang selalu mengoceh tentang sifatku. Orang yang mengaku bahwa tempat tidurku adalah miliknya. Bantalku adalah bantalnya. Orang yang selalu membuntutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Orang yang membuatku cemas setengah mati saat dia sakit dan saat ia tidak kunjung pulang ke rumah setelah bilang akan membeli keperluannya."

"Hentikan.." air mata Heechul mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipinya. "Jangan dilanjutkan lagi.. jangan lanjutkan!" Heechul menutupi bibirnya lalu berjongkok dan menangis. "Jangan ingatkan aku tentang semua itu.. jangan ingatkan aku tentang dirimu!" teriaknya di sela-sela isak tangis.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Heechul dan menarik lengan Heechul dengan paksa sehingga membuatnya berdiri. Heechul menatap Siwon dengan mata yang basah, Siwon membalasnya dengan raut wajah datar. "JANGAN PERGI DARI KEHIDUPANKU SESUKA HATIMU!" bentak Siwon. urat-urat kekesalan terlihat jelas di lehernya.

Heechul tersentak kaget "Aku.. aku.."

"Jangan pernah mempermainkan perasaanku! kau membuat mataku terus mencarimu kemanapun aku memandang lalu dengan seenaknya kau menghilang!"

Heechul merasakan udara mulai menjauhinya. Napasnya mulai sesak "Tapi kau mencintai gadis itu.."

"Itu dulu! Yoona adalah masa laluku!"

"Tapi kau selalu menatapnya dengan raut wajah rindu!" bentak Heechul histeris. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat saat mengatakannya.

Siwon menarik Heechul ke dalam dekapannya "Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan bersalah karena aku tidak mau menemui teman kecilku dan membuatnya terus merasa bersalah kepadaku! Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya!" Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya "aku bersumpah padamu Heechul, aku bersumpah aku tidak mencintainya. Aku bersumpah" Siwon menciumi seluruh wajah Heechul.

Heechul menggenggam erat-erat baju belakang Siwon dengan tangan yang gemetar "Jangan pernah membuatku ragu lagi.."

"Tidak akan, aku janji" bisik Siwon di telinga Heechul

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Heechul sambil tersenyum menatap Siwon

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat!"

"kau bilang kau tidak akan mau menyentuh orang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama denganmu" ledek Heechul

"Kau ini!" Siwon mengetuk kepala Heechul dan membuat Heechul tertawa keras. "Aku baru sadar setelah tidak ada kau di rumah, rasanya kesepian sekali. aku bahkan melihat bayanganmu di seluruh sudut rumah" Siwon bicara dengan napas berat "Kau yang sedang marah, sedang bengong, sedang tersenyum, semuanya, semuanya bayanganmu"

"Apa aku membuatmu gila?" tanya Heechul

"Ya, kau membuatku gila! Dan jangan pernah datang ke tempat seperti ini lagi! mulai sekarang Kembali ke kafe!"

"Seenaknya saja, memangnya kafe itu milikmu?"

"Memang kafe itu milikku" balas Siwon. Mata Heechul membulat mendengarnya. "Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau harus menceritakannya padaku nanti!"

Siwon tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Heechul "Tidak perlu buru-buru. Aku bisa menceritakan semuanya sepanjang kehidupanku. Jadilah milikku selamanya, Kim Heechul"

Bibir Heechul mulai bergetar dan ia langsung memeluk Siwon erat-erat. Heechul menangis bahagia mendengarnya, mendengar ucapan Siwon yang akan menuntunnya menuju kebahagiaan yang akan berlangsung selama-lamanya….

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca ff ini ^^

oh iya, kalau soal penghapusan FF itu, saya juga tidak tahu alasan mengapa pihak FFn menghapus FF saya

.

.

.


End file.
